1. Field of the Invention
The present relates generally to a polarized armature contact relay, and more particularly to a relay having a coil member carrying a winding between two end flanges with two tongue armatures arranged oppositely and in parallel to one another within the coil member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Germany published application No. DE-OS 29 31 409 discloses various possibilities for a relay having two change-over contacts with two tongue armatures within a common coil member. Examples are shown in which two tongue armatures are arranged in parallel directed oppositely in a single axial cavity of the coil member such that one contact making end of each tongue armature is switchable between two contact making pole pieces in each coil flange. However, the fastening end of the respective armatures in the corresponding coil flanges covered and shielded by a pole piece mounted in a predetermined axial position so that the magnetic flux circuits and in particular the permanent magnetic flux circuits may be insufficiently closed. As a result, the relay is basically suitable only for mono-stable relays.